Nuestro mejor disfraz
by Kynu
Summary: Una fiesta temática hará de una noche algo divertido, peligroso y con mucho tequila. [CLEXA]
**Bueno, este oneshort va dedicado a mi loquilla Kstar ;)**

 **Se la debía hace un montón de tiempo (¿3 años?) y ha llegado el momento ahora, pues... porque mira, estaba inspirada y pocas veces puedo decir eso.**

 **Espero que te guste loca ;) Aunque Koalita... hay una cosa que viene de ti :P jajajaja seguro que al leerlo lo sabréis solo vosotras.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: si notais algun tiempo en presente en vez de en pasado... culpa mia, que me he hecho la cabeza un lio. / Y, la escena de sexo... me vais a perdonar pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas así. Y me cuesta la vida misma, así que ha sido escueta. Lo siento.**

 **¡Comenzamos! Fic CLEXA.**

* * *

Estaba completamente inmersa en mi ordenador, completamente centrada en terminar ese maldito proyecto que, mi querido y viejo jefe, le había dado por mandarme a última hora del viernes y, claro, lo quería para ayer.

Tenía ganas de acabar, tumbarme en el sofá con una cerveza bien fría y unas cortezas como aperitivo. Desconectar, ponerme una buena película y disfrutar de mi noche.

¡Venga tía! ¡Que es viernes noche! – entró gritando y sin avisar mi amiga. Del susto pegué un bote que casi hace agarrarme a la lámpara como un gato.

¡Joder Raven! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? – le dije con la mano en el pecho intentando calmarme y recogiendo el bolígrafo que había caído al suelo. – Cada día me replanteo si fue buena idea darte una copia de la llave de mi piso.

Empezó a sacar esa sonrisa traviesa intentando hacerse la despistada mientras se sentaba de un salto en mi sofá.

No pongas esa cara que nos conocemos. Hay cerveza en la nevera por si quieres una – solté mientras seguía mirando mi pantalla.

Raven era como una hermana para mí, nos criamos juntas en un pueblo de Virginia y desde entonces somos inseparables. Cuando decidí venir a vivir a Nueva York se subió en el coche conmigo. Ella dice que para cuidar de mí, yo sigo pensando que las fiestas de la gran ciudad es lo que más le llaman la atención. Pero así era ella, y nos compenetrábamos a la perfección.

Pues la verdad que sí, me apetece una cerveza. Pero no aquí. Tú y yo esta noche vamos a salir. Digas lo que digas.

Raven… - dije suspirando – no puedo. Tengo que acabar esto para el lunes y no puede esperar.

Oh vamos Lexa… No me seas aguafiestas. Estás deseando salir de este agujero. Siempre estas encerrada trabajando. Sal conmigo esta noche va, que hay fiesta temática de esas que te gustan – decía con la cara totalmente iluminada como una niña pequeña cuando está deseando recibir un Sí de su madre para ir al cine.

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? Raven que nos conocemos… y la última vez que salimos de fiesta tuve resaca dos semanas – dije con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Raven rompía a reír. – No sé qué te hace tanta gracia.

Pues que la resaca no fue culpa mía, yo no te obligué a beber. Si no te picaras tanto a los tequilas… no te pasarían esas cosas – decía riendo aún más fuerte mientras esquivaba el bolígrafo que le acababa de lanzar.

Muy graciosa la niña ¿sabes? Además yo no me piqué, fuiste tú que me hiciste una encrucijada. Algún día me lo cobraré, no te preocupes.

¡Pues que sea esta noche! Aaaaaaaaaah no, no, que no te atreves, es verdad. Que tienes mucho trabajo – me dice con retintín.

¿Perdona? Yo me atrevo a todo – dije frunciendo el cejo -. Pero de verdad, tengo que acabar esto. Además estoy cansadísima, que ayer tuve doble turno.

Venga tía, no me jodas. Por un rato que lo dejes no va a pasar nada, yo prometo ayudarte mañana con lo que sea que estés haciendo. Mira, puedo darte un masaje, contarte chistes o… prepararte la comida – dijo esto último tocándose la barbilla con un dedo.

Mejor lo de la comida no, la última vez casi pierdo la vida con esos macarrones – reí – no sé cómo puedes cocinar tan mal y seguir viva. Vivimos en el siglo XXI, ¿sabes eso de los tutoriales de cocina por internet? En fin… venga va, me apunto.

Muy graciosilla tu… espera. Repite eso, ¡repite eso! – gritó eufórica mientras daba un salto del sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Que sí, que dejo esto por hoy. Que te acompaño a esa fiesta. ¿Pero has dicho que era temática? ¿De qué se supone que debo ir disfrazada? – pregunté mientras apagaba el ordenador.

No te preocupes, ya tienes disfraz. ¡Friki! – me señaló sacándome la lengua.

* * *

Soy una friki, sí, lo reconozco. Pero es un secreto a voces que no puedo ocultar detrás de mi carácter un tanto especial. La gente se piensa que no puedes ser seria y a la vez tener un lado más divertido. Es lo malo de las etiquetas, pero tampoco soy una persona que le importen mucho.

Soy de esas personas que la opinión de otros hacia mí me da bastante igual. Tengo unos ideales bien definidos sobre lo que quiero y como soy, quien soy. Si me hubiera dejado llevar por los comentarios de unos y otros no estaría donde estoy. ¿Una chica joven como yo ingeniero en robótica?

Petarda, ¿estas ya lista o tengo que ir a salvarte antes de salir de casa?

Ya voy, ya voy, joder Raven, eres una cagaprisas. Soy maniática con estas cosas, ya lo sabes – murmuré desde el interior del baño-. ¿Qué tal?

Está impecable, como la última vez. Joder enana, como se nota que te molan todas estas cosas – rio fuertemente mientras señalaba mi atuendo y pinturas.

O se es friki o no se es, eso del paso intermedio no existe – le guiñe un ojo pegándole un pequeño empujón en su hombro. Detestaba que le hiciesen eso. – Venga, que siempre tengo que andar esperándote. Cierra la puerta al salir.

¡Tendrás morro! ¿Has cogido las llaves del coche? – la escuché gritar desde dentro de casa mientras voy llamando al ascensor.

No. Iremos en taxi, que si bebemos luego a ver como volvemos.

* * *

La música podía oírse desde el interior del taxi. Esa banda sonora era reconocible hasta en los cielos, y una sonrisa enorme se pronunció en mi rostro. Eran casi las once de la noche y estaba muy cansada, pero había sido escuchar esa música y desaparecer todo ese cansancio.

Espero que me invites a una ronda de cervezas ¿eh? Mira la cara de gilipollas que se te ha quedado. Tendrías que salir más veces Lexa, te hace falta y necesitas conocer gente. No hagas muchas travesuras esta noche ¿eh? – dijo Raven mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi.

¿Travesuras yo? Habló doña inocente – le dije con la puerta abierta – Tenga. Quédese el cambio como propina.

Gracias señorita, que se diviertan y no beban mucho - pronunció el amable taxista.

¿Lexa? ¿Eres tú…? – me congelé al oír esa voz tras de mí y me giré lentamente.

Cos… Costia… - es lo único que alcancé a decir cuando vi sus ojos penetrando los míos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… veo que hay cosas que no cambian nunca. ¿Aún con esas fiestas ridículas? – soltó de forma burlona y sentí como algo dentro de mi hervía.

¿Tienes algo más que decir o vienes a unirte a la fiesta? Lo digo, porque si no vienes a la fiesta mejor pírate con la calaña de tus amigas, Costia – gruñó Raven de forma furiosa. – Vámonos de aquí Lexa, no me apetece tener que vomitar ácido.

Da igual Raven, déjala. Hace tiempo que aprendí a olvidar lo innecesario. Yo pago la ronda de tequilas y tú de cervezas ¿vale? – me giré, guiñándole un ojo a Costia, que se quedó ojiplática.

¡Buena esa! Choca esos cinco – sonrió Raven mientras chocamos las palmas – Ya echaba de menos a esta Lexa – rio fuertemente - Esta noche vamos a pasarlo genial y…. quien sabe, quizá hasta liguemos.

Rodé los ojos lentamente mientras Raven se reía. Ella y sus ligues. Que no le duran más de 1 semana. Así es ella. Qué le iba a hacer. ¿Ligar? No estoy para tener ligues ni parejas, ni nada por el estilo. No ahora.

Venga, tía rancia. Quita esa cara de pasa. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le des un poco de vidilla a tu cuerpo.

Porque este arma es falsa… porque te juro que me dan ganas a veces de matarte. Venga, ¿vas a llevarme a la fiesta o moriré antes de vieja? – le saqué la lengua y entré al local.

Noté que todo el mundo se quedó mirándome, murmurando cosas sobre mi disfraz. Por lo visto había conseguido personificar mi personaje. Y sonreí.

Me encantaban las fiestas temáticas precisamente por instantes como aquel. Todo un grupo de gente con los mismos gustos, disfrazados de unos personajes y otros. La música característica definiendo ese ambiente. Imitando escenas de las películas o series, haciendo karaokes de las canciones, etc.

Me dirigí hasta la barra y pedí una ronda de cervezas, mientras Raven saludaba a un grupo de chicas y chicos al fondo del local, así que asumí que las cervezas las pagaba yo. Como siempre, pensé.

Hey, hola. ¿Qué tal? Vaya ¡Guau! Está muy currado tu disfraz. La pintura de tu cara es increíble, además queda igual que el personaje.

Muchas gracias. Tú también vas guay. Esos trapos te sientan de maravilla – rio y le dedico una sonrisa - la verdad que das el pego totalmente.

Vaya, una chica graciosa – sonrió – pero sí, es que mi presupuesto no da para más, que le vamos a hacer. Me llamo Bellamy, pero llámame Bel. Soy el hermano de Octavia – me informó mirando hacia el grupo donde estaba Raven – la morena.

Encantada, yo soy Lexa. Amiga de Raven, la otra morena – reímos mientras las mirábamos desde la barra. - ¿Y quién organiza fiestas así por esta zona? No es habitual peticiones sobre esto, hacía años que nadie hacía esta temática.

Pues por aquí tenemos fiestas casi todos los fines de semana – me guiñó un ojo - aunque sí, es cierto que no suelen ser temáticas. Las fiestas las suele organizar Clarke, la dueña del local. ¡Ella! – dijo señalando a una chica vestida de Jedi de espada color azul que venía hacia nosotros.

¿No sabes que es de mala educación señalar, Bel? – dijo ella dándole un beso – Y a ver si te cambias ya el disfrazas de ewok tío, que con el pelo que te crece ya podrías hacerte de forma natural el de Chewaca – rio fuertemente mientras Bel le daba un cachete en el culo.

Muy graciosa. Deberías cambiar tu espada laser de color al rojo, que la maldad te sube por momentos – sonrió y a mí también se me escapó una risa al verlos.

¿Y tú eres…? – dijo señalándome.

Lexa, amiga de Raven.

Ajam, interesante. Muy buen disfraz de Raana Tey. ¿Te van las guerras y las masacres?

Vamos Clarke, no seas borde. No le hagas caso Lexa, no está acostumbrada a que otros sean mayor centro de atención que ella – dijo Bellamy con intención de chinchar a Clarke.

Soy luchadora, será por eso que me gusta Tey – guiñé un ojo a la rubia. – Casi podría considerarme Togruta en un universo paralelo.

Hey, chicos – alzó la voz Clarke para que todos los allí presente la mirasen – os reto a un trivial sobre Star Wars. El que pierda en su turno, se toma un tequila.

Se escuchó un alboroto en todo el local, la música bajó de volumen y el grito unísono de todos dio a entender un grandioso "sí" a su pregunta. Se animaron casi todos a participar y comenzó el juego.

El local era grande, muy espacioso, y siendo sinceros, la decoración era brutal. Clarke debía ser afortunada en los negocios o con el dinero, porque hasta el mismísimo George Lucas podría haber rodado allí mismo alguna escena como si de una cantina se tratase.

Hasta el tocadiscos en forma R2D2 le daba el punto perfecto a esa fiesta. Habían colgados de algunas esquinas pequeños moradores de las arenas, algunas naves colgaban del cielo, y lo que supuestamente debería ser una bola de discoteca en cualquier pub normal, el Halcón Milenario cobraba vida propia.

Desde luego, era la mejor fiesta temática de Star Wars que había visto en toda mi vida. La mejor ambientada desde luego.

¿Te apuntas no? – me preguntó Clarke - ¿o tienes miedo de perder contra mí? Quizá haya encontrado por fin una rival a mi nivel.

Espero que se te dé bien perder – dije riéndome.

Nunca pierdo, así que no me hace falta tener buen perder. Pero… - susurró en mi oído – me gustará comprobar cómo de buena eres… jugando.

Tragué saliva fuertemente, me erizó toda la piel. Cuando consigo reaccionar la observé morderse el labio y luego reír. Algo dentro de mí hizo que mis piernas temblasen. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Acabas de llegar y ya estás ligando? Pues menos mal que no querías nada – dijo Raven.

Calla tonta, yo no estoy ligando con nadie. Solo me ha retado al trivial – intenté no sonar nerviosa.

¿Retarte? ¿A ti? ¿A un trivial de Star Wars? Esto se va a poner interesante. En fin, mira, te presento a Octavia, este es Lincoln y él es Finn – todos alzaron sus manos en modo de saludo.

Encantada. Yo soy Lexa – les sonreí devolviéndoles el saludo. – Clarke… ¿es siempre así?

Es una buena tía, y le encantan todas estas cosas…. Has ido a tocar su punto más débil. Star Wars es su peli favorita – dijo Octavia riendo.

El trivial dio comienzo. Las primeras preguntas eran fáciles pero luego empezaron a caer tequilas en casi todos los bandos. Las únicas que no fallábamos éramos Clarke y yo. Cada vez que respondía bien una pregunta notaba su mirada clavándose en mí y conseguía ponerme nerviosa. Bellamy ejercía de juez y empezamos a descalificar a gente a partir de fallar 5 preguntas.

Después de un rato solo quedábamos Clarke y yo, todo el mundo estaba a nuestro alrededor entre risas y algunos con el puntillo más arriba que abajo. Raven y Octavia fueron descalificadas de las primeras, luego cayó Finn y luego Lincoln.

¿En qué planeta nació Leia? – era mi turno, y la pregunta demasiado fácil.

Oh vamos, tienes que estar de broma. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eso lo sabe hasta mi madre – se quejó Clarke.

Alderaan – respondí fácilmente.

¿Cómo asesinaron a Finis Valorum? – turno de Clarke, y por su cara diría que no se la sabía. No pude evitar sonreír.

¡Joder! Esto no es justo. Mmmm a ver que piense…. – frunció el ceño y me quedé embobada mirándola. – No me acuerdo. Mierda. – gritó ofuscada.

¡Un tequila para Clarke! – gritó Bellamy sonriente. - ¿Tú te la sabes Lexa?

En un atentado terrorista, cuando viajaba a bordo de la Estrella de Iskin.

Clarke coge la sal, la pone en un mano, luego el limón y se bebió el chupito de tequila. Aquello empezó a animarse. Muchos salieron a la pista de baile alejándose de nosotros, la música subió algo más y el trivial se quedó más privado. Íbamos 3 a 4, ganando yo. Si Clarke perdía una respuesta más ganaría yo la batalla.

Una pausa chicas, tengo que ir al baño y no aguanto más. Sois unas adictas a esto, se van a acabar las preguntas del trivial – dijo Bellamy camino del baño mientras todos reíamos.

Eres una buena contrincante, todo hay que decirlo – gruñía Clarke con su ceño fruncido aún.

Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, la verdad que esto está siendo divertido, pero no falles o perderás – dije guiñándole un ojo – voy a aprovechar para ir al baño también, ahora nos vemos.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando entré al baño alguien cogió mi brazo y me lanzó hacia la pared. Me quedé totalmente bloqueada, Costia estaba allí. ¿Qué narices hacía allí? ¿En qué momento había entrado al local? Es más, ¿cómo había entrado? Se supone que solo podías entrar por invitación. ¿A caso conocía a Clarke? ¿La invitó ella?

Que sea la última vez que te acercas a Clarke ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás disfrutando? Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – me dijo enfadada y apretando aún más mí brazo.

¿Qué haces aquí? Y me acercaré a quien me dé la gana. Además – hice una pausa para dedicarle una bonita sonrisa – es ella quien se ha acercado a mí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También la has tirado y ahora no quieres que otras podamos hacerlo?

En ese momento me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, que Clarke estaba en la puerta y vi como tornaba su cara llena de enfado. Lo siguiente que sentí fue a Costia pegándome un puñetazo en toda la cara. La miré con furia pero me preocupaba mucho más lo que se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza a Clarke. Estaba claro que no quería decir aquello, pero Costia sacaba lo peor de mí.

Clarke, espera yo… - Ouch, toqué mi cara con dolor mientras miraba con rabia a Costia.

Vaya, veo que ya no hará falta hacer nada más.

En ese momento llegaron Raven y Octavia, que sacaron a empujones a Costia de allí mientras yo buscaba a Clarke por todo el local.

Lo siento. No quise decir aquello – susurré cuando la vi en la azotea del local. – Yo… no suelo hacer esos comentarios, pero es que esa tía… - suspiré y me senté a su lado.

¿No quisiste decirlo? ¿Segura? Si no querías decirlo no te hubiera salido con tanta naturalidad. ¿Eres de esas que se tira a una tía en una fiesta y luego se regodea de ello? – me dijo enfadada casi gritando, con los ojos rabiosos mirándome fijamente.

Yo… ¡no! Por supuesto que no, de verdad, lo siento. Venga sigamos con el trivial. Hagamos un trato. Si pierdo yo, me largo de tu fiesta y no me vuelves a ver. Pero si gano… me das una segunda oportunidad y te invito a cenar.

¿Sabes que? Déjalo. Terminemos el juego de una vez, no pienso faltar a mis principios pero… olvídate de mí – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

Espera, por favor.

Cogí su mano y la hice girar despacio. Verde contra azul. Mis ojos se escapaban hacia sus labios… esos labios carnosos. Estaba realmente preciosa con ese traje. El sutil maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos y ese entrecejo fruncido le daba todo el aire de una Jedi enfadada con ganas de batallar contra todo un imperio. Estuve tentada en besarla, pero sabía que no era el momento. ¡Joder! Olía tan bien…

Como Jedi podrías someterme a un juicio y probar mis actos – dijo intentando sonar divertida y parece que conseguí rebajar su enfado cuando una tímida sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Podría, pero me está tentando el lado oscuro ahora mismo – me dije juguetona y mi mundo se paró en ese instante.

Espero que no, o no para este momento – le guiñé el ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua. – Clarke, ¿puedo preguntarte de qué conoces a Costia?

¿Costia? De no mucho la verdad, fuimos compañeras de trabajo durante un par de meses. Nos enrollamos una noche pero vamos, lo típico del rollo de una noche. ¿Por qué?

Oh, por nada. Simple curiosidad.

¿Qué te pasó con ella?

Fuimos pareja durante 4 años hasta que me harté de mentiras y me enteré que se tiraba a toda chica andante que se le pasara por delante – dijo con la mirada hacia el frente observando la ciudad. – Mira, el traje de Tey me viene que ni pintado con estos cuernos – reí irónicamente.

Que le den. Estás en una fiesta, y has venido a pasarlo bien ¿no? Olvida el pasado y disfruta del presente. Además, tienes un trivial pendiente. ¿O te das por vencida? – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mi hacia dentro del local.

No sabía ni cómo había pasado, pero no volví a pensar en Costia, seguimos con el trivial, el cual… gané yo y Clarke se tomó el tequila que le quedaba. Tenía el puntillo justo que hacía que no parase de reír y me invitó a bailar.

Me dolía la barriga de tanto reír. Raven y Octavia se subieron encima de Finn y Lincoln, respectivamente, como si de tauntauns se tratasen y se embarcaron en una lucha con sables laser en plan "El ataque de los clones". El alcohol en sangre hacía efecto en todos, la música parecía elegir cada momento – esto parecía Spotify pensé-, las risas invadían todo el entorno y Clarke… tenía mi mundo descontrolado.

¿Me has metido en la bebida una pastillita de esas? – le pregunté mientras bailábamos.

¿Una pastilla? ¿Qué coño dices Lexa? – respondió confusa mientras reía y bailaba cada vez más pegada a mí.

Sí, una de esas que dicen que te llevan a una tal "Ciudad de la Luz".

Que idiota eres, claro que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal? - ¿eso era un atisbo de preocupación hacia mí?

No, no. Todo está bien. Es para saber que no me olvidaré de ti mañana – le susurré al oído y luego la miré fijamente a los ojos con unas ganas de besarla terribles.

Noté como se sonrojaba, noté como sus increíbles y enormes… ojos me sonrían con la mirada, como su pulso estaba acelerado. Y la besé. Todo paró a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

¿Cerveza o café? – le pregunté desde la cocina.

Cerveza – respondió Clarke desde el sofá.

¡Listo! Cerveza para la señorita Jedi. Vengo en 10 minutos, voy a quitarme todo este maquillaje y el traje que no puedo más con el – nos reímos al ver que la mitad del maquillaje estaba empezando a extenderse por toda mi cara y más que Raana parecía un ogro – pon la tele si quieres, el mando está ahí.

Vale, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Entré al baño y comencé a quitarme todo el atuendo: el traje, los cuernos, la pintura… me encantaba el disfraz de Raana Tey pero era un engorro al llegar a casa. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. ¿Qué estás haciendo Lexa?, me pregunté al escuchar a Clarke reírse con algo que debía haber visto en la tele. Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí en la ducha, no quería hacer esperar a Clarke.

Oye Clarke, ¿quieres que te deje algo de ropa para que estés más cómoda? – le pregunté entrando al comedor quedándome totalmente parada.

Gracias, en mi bolso traía ropa para cambiarme y ya estoy cambiada – dijo sonriente.

Llevaba una camiseta holgada sin mangas, unos shorts dejando sus hermosas piernas al aire e iba descalza. Estaba medio tumbada en el sofá, con su cerveza en la mano. Creo que mi cerebro se cortocircuitó. Yo no sé si era el alcohol, la ducha que me había sentado mal o si estaba viendo un ángel.

¿Has visto un fantasma? – me preguntó Clarke.

¿Eh? No, no – reí moviendo mi cabeza para despejarme - ¿quieres otra?

No, gracias. Pero un vaso de agua me vendría genial.

¡Marchando una ronda de vasos de agua! – dije divertida dirigiéndome a la cocina mientras escuchaba a Clarke romper en carcajadas.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan divertida.

Estaba de espaldas a la isleta de la cocina cogiendo los vasos del armario cuando noté sus manos coger mi cintura.

¿Lo eres en todos los sentidos? – me susurró al oído y tragué fuertemente.

Esta mujer me volvía loca y no era de piedra precisamente. Giré lentamente y allí estaba ella. Me arrinconó contra la encimera mientras miraba descaradamente mi boca. Sus agiles dedos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta rozando mi cintura haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionase a ella. Mis pezones cobraron vida y lo notó. Su sonrisa traviesa se transformó en una mirada lasciva. No podía moverme, o no quería.

¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – susurró de nuevo besando mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos ante ese beso. Paseaba su lengua a su antojo. Lo mordió en el punto exacto. Y gemí. Intenté no hacerlo, intenté tragármelo, pero no pude.

La cogí por la barbilla y la besé. Fue un beso desesperado, desenfrenado, en una lucha sin ganadores, en una guerra sin armas de cañón, sino más bien desbocada de pasión. Le quité la camiseta y me quedé totalmente absorta con sus pechos.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó divertida.

Demasiado – alcancé a decir.

Entre risas, besos, y ropa por el suelo llegamos a la habitación, donde caímos en la cama cayendo ella encima de mí, quedándose a horcajadas. Clarke se abalanzó sobre mis labios haciéndome suspirar de nuevo. Con cada pequeño mordisco mi cuerpo reaccionaba, mi cordura desaparecía por segundos. Mi lengua invadió su boca de nuevo. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda, su costado… lentamente. Clarke comenzó a besar ahora mi cuello, fue bajando por mi pecho, se deleitó en cada uno de mis pezones. Primero lamia lento, haciéndome sufrir, alrededor del izquierdo mientras el derecho era atendido por su mano. Luego se alternaba.

Era mi turno, así que la giré pillándola desprevenida.

Disfruta - le susurré mientras besaba sus labios seguidamente.

Besé sus labios suavemente, sin profundizar. Luego justo detrás de su lóbulo, mordiéndole éste seguidamente. Bajé a su cuello… recorrí hasta sus pechos cada rincón de su piel con mi lengua. Clarke soltó un gemido que hizo que mi clítoris palpitara de placer. Podría correrme tan solo de escucharla a ella. Era una diosa. Mi diosa.

Clarke agarró mi pelo cuando fui bajando y quedé entre sus piernas, levantando su cadera cuando sintió mi lengua recorrer su entrada. Primero lentamente, pero escuchar a Clarke gemir de esa forma era demasiado para mí.

Una de mis manos fue hasta uno de sus pechos y pellizqué uno de sus pezones. Clarke estaba tan mojada que no quería que esto acabase así de rápido.

Metí dos de mis dedos dentro de ella provocando que Clarke se aferrase con fuerza a las sabanas. Mi lengua rozó su clítoris y notaba como estaba a punto de estallar. Su respiración parecía un torbellino.

Paré en seco y alcé mi cabeza para verla.

No pares joder, sigue – me pidió desesperada.

Sacaba y metía los dedos cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo y llegó su clímax. Llegó con un fuerte orgasmo que retumbó en toda la habitación.

La noche fue movidita, y Clarke no se quedó quieta…

* * *

El sol acariciaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Notaba como hacía caricias sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué significa? – me preguntó mientras seguía el recorrido del tatuaje de mi espalda.

Si te quedas, te lo contaré – susurré con los ojos cerrados intentando con ello autoconvencerme del momento.


End file.
